elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Consuela Knight
Consuela Knight is a famous actor. She and the crew of her private Saud Kruger yacht disappeared without a trace in January 3305, only minutes before the yacht arrived at a starport. Investigators were unable to explain her disappearance, and the incident weakened public confidence in commercial space travel. Reportedly, Knight was located at a retreat in Rhea the following month, where she allegedly confessed to staging her disappearance to boost her fading career before leaving Rhea for an unknown location. Timeline 02 FEB 3305 *The actor Consuela Knight, who recently vanished from her private yacht along with its crew, has been located at a luxury retreat. An anonymous reporter told independent newsfeed The Sovereign: "Consuela Knight was spotted alive and well at the Skyglow Havens on the Rhea Archipelago, where she had been living under a false identity. When challenged, Ms Knight admitted that her disappearance was in fact an elaborate hoax. Fearing that her career was fading, she arranged her 'mysterious' disappearance to enhance her fame, paying her crew enormous sums to follow suit. Ms Knight has now fled Rhea and is presumably living in seclusion elsewhere." Many of Knight's fans have disputed this account, claiming that such elaborate deception is out of character for the actor. Authorities have accepted the explanation, however, and the investigation has been officially closed.GalNet: Celebrity Admits to Faking Disappearance 24 JAN 3305 *The mysterious disappearance of actor Consuela Knight and the crew of her yacht has affected confidence in commercial space travel. Independent newsfeed The Sovereign reported: "Consuela Knight's empty ship pulling into port has caused unease in consumer markets. Rumours of abductions and disintegrations while in hyperspace have negatively impacted many businesses. Ship manufacturer Saud Kruger has said that sales of customised luxury yachts, such as Ms Knight's, have plummeted. Cruise bookings with Astrogator Tours are being cancelled, while commercial operators have reported a drop in passenger numbers. Plans are underway for a memorial service to honour Consuela Knight's career. But her real legacy is the fear that her fate could befall any interstellar traveller."GalNet: Commercial Travel Impacted by Hyperspace Fears 19 JAN 3305 *The disappearance of famous actor Consuela Knight and the crew of her luxury yacht has sparked a flood of rumours. Independent reporter Flint 'Firemaker' Lafosse discussed the mystery on the Rewired news feed: "The scientists say this might be an anomaly that only affects organic tissue. But that doesn't explain the discovery of Consuela Knight's half-eaten meal, does it? Others think it could be a new Thargoid weapon that disintegrates humans while leaving ships intact. Or maybe the cultists were right, and the Far God has started snacking on individuals before it arrives to eat the whole universe. For all we know, this has been happening to ships for years. Maybe it usually gets hushed up, which is harder to do when a big-name celebrity vanishes. Which of us might be next? Think about that next time you jump into hyperspace…"GalNet: Mystery of Missing Crew Sparks Rumours 10 JAN 3305 *A luxury star yacht belonging to famous actor Consuela Knight has reached its destination with nobody onboard. The incident was reported by independent newsfeed The Sovereign: "Consuela Knight's beautiful ship often attracts admirers when it arrives at a starport. But on this occasion it also brought security forces, since the custom-built private yacht was completely empty. Investigators discovered that the ship was in perfect condition with all escape pods intact. There were signs of recent activity, such as unfinished meals and handheld equipment on the floor. Computer records confirmed the crew's presence until a few minutes before arrival, when all five people – including Ms Knight– simultaneously vanished. Engineering and hyperspace experts have begun analysing data to unravel this mystery. But there is no reason to believe there are any survivors of this phenomenon."GalNet: Crew Missing from Celebrity’s Starship References